Travis the attention whore! (Tratie!)
by This-Story-Is-gonna-be-AWESOME
Summary: Travis has been trying to get Katie's attention for 8 years since they meet as little 5 year old tater tots. When Travis's newest stunt does get her attention, Connor is there to put Travis down. Travis is sad, lonely, and just want's Katie. Will he get her? Will she love him or hate him? Read to find out! Rated T for some big boy language such as bleep blop.


_**This story is gonna be awesome!**_

_**Author's note- **__So this is my second story to publish and just a quick warm up to the ToD genre, where as I'm working on a long, LONG there isn't gonna be ToD in this sorry. Just the whole love triangle drama stuff. Still read it though! But the other ToD story Prob gonna be like 100 pages, so far it's 63 pages. So like I said, a SHORT warmup to the genra, review and fav, thanks!_

"Ah shit." I said as I looked at my hand. "I don't think my index finger is supposed to be facing that direction…" he muttered.

"This is an awful lot of crap to go through just to get Katie's attention, don't you think?" Connor asked me.

_Oh shut the fuck up Connor…_ I thought in my mind. He'd always been mean to me about my crush, (More like 9 year love) on Katie. I'd always been trying to impress her, but _No-oh!_ _You're not supposed to like Katie, der her!_ Connor would always say. Stupid Connor. He was in a relationship with Katie's sister, Maranda, so I didn't get why he would be so cynical about me liking Katie.

Anyway, in my latest stunt to get her attention, I was trying to grow a giant strawberry, her favorite plant in the world, to give to her but in a freak chain reaction of events, I broke my index finger and turned it backwards somehow.

"Dude, I'm freaking! Why is my finger like this?" I started sweating and panting. And just my _fucking_ luck, would Katie happen to walk bye.

"Hey _Connor_." She said with a scowl.

One of the reasons I loved her is because she hated Connor. She said his name like it was poison, whereas she said my name as if it was bliss chocolate. Yay!

"_Hey _Travis." She smiled at me.

"What Travis, what the _hell_ happened to your FINGER?" Her voice raised and her smile disappeared.

"I, uh broke it trying to grow a strawberry for you." I stammered. Gods, I must sound stupid. I broke my damn finger growing a _strawberry!_ Ah crap…

"Oh gods, Travis, come with me!" She yelled as she grabbed my arm and dragged me towards the infirmary. It made me blush when she grabbed my arm.

Anyway, the Apollo healers got my finger fixed up all brand new.

"Um, thanks for helping me Katie." I said.

"No prob Travis. Also I think it was very sweet of you to try and grow a strawberry for me." She smiled.

"See you at dinner." I said.

"See you." And she walked off.

"Duuuuude…" Connor groaned. I looked behind me and saw Connor.

"Shut up Connor…"

"What? Just stop flirting with her! You're never gonna get her."

"I will, just butt out of it!" I yell. I push him as I walk past him.

I storm off to the Hermes cabin and go into my room. I look into my pranking notebook and go to the last page. It's a pic of Katie that I took. I told her that I was taking pictures of everyone in the camp. I actually did take pictures of 100 kids just to get one. I taped it to the last page. I know it was probably bad shit creepy, but I really liked her. I didn't kiss it or dance naked in front of it, but I would just look at it. Connor was wrong. I was going to get up with her one way or another.

After looking at it for a couple of minutes, I wrote down an idea for a prank and fell asleep thinking about her. When I woke up, I wiped my hand on my blanket, knowing my hand was full of shaving cream. I pushed Randy, another Hermes kid, down to the floor. His feather floated down. After a while you get used to this stuff.

"Ahh…" He pouted.

"Shut up Randy." I muttered as I got up and went to breakfast.

I sat down at a table and looked at my watch. It was 7:30 AM. No wonder I never see Katie at breakfast. She must wake up early because I see her now. She waved to me and I waved back. I usually wake up and 10:00.

"Travis, what're you doing up right now?" Connor asks me as he sits down.

"Randy woke me up with his stupid shaving cream prank. Newbie."

"Oh, yeah he's so stupid… So I had an idea for a prank! Whaddya think?" he asks me as he puts his prank book in front of me.

"Wha- No!" I yell.

He's planning to fill the Demeter kid's crops and garden with pesticides, rabbits, and fire.

"Why not?" he asks.

"Because _Katie's_ a Demeter kid!" I yell.

"Whoopsies!" He says all innocently. "Come on Travis, don't be such a pussy! It's just a prank!"

"A prank that could burn down the cabin and the forest and kill everyone!" I scream. By now, everyone has stopped eating and is looking at both of us.

"Travis, since when have you been such a selfish jerk? Why are you ruining my life for that stupid slut?"

"SHUT UP!" I shriek. I punch him in the nose and hear a crack. He screams and tries to aim for my face, but I dodge it and now my rage is fueling me. I grab his hair and slam his head into the table and throw him back into the Ares table, who all clap. But everyone else is staring in awe and astonishment.

Connor stands up and utters a war cry and charges me head on but I step aside. Now he's just messy and mad. He tries to hook punch my head, but I slam my hand in a spear chop against his neck, where he suddenly falls to the floor. It was a move from our favorite movie that paralyses people because the hand hits the jugular vein really hard, but I used it on him.

Everyone is standing still, just staring. Even the Ares kids looked surprised. Nobody is moving a muscle.

I look towards Katie, who is just staring at me with surprise and a twinge of fear. My eyes well with tears and I run away, crying a bit.

I run towards the Demeter cabin. Past that is the meadow where I go when I'm sad or confused. Once I arrived in the meadow, I lie down and fall asleep.

…

"_AHHHHH!"_ An earsplitting scream pierces the air and I snap awake. I bolt up and look at my watch.

7:30 PM

Oh my gods, I slept for 12 hours. I look around and it's beginning to get dark. Then another scream comes, followed by what sounds like 15 other people yelling and screaming. The only cabin near is the Demeter cabin. _Holy shit, what happened?_

I ran towards the Demeter cabin and I was met with a sight that would not be fit for my worst nightmares.

The Demeter cabin was engulfed with flames while snarling vicious rabbits with wings and huge teeth flew around it, occasionally flying down to terrorize a camper. The Demeter cabin was shrieking, frantically throwing buckets of water at the cabin. Several other cabin's worth of campers were barking orders and carrying buckets of water. Chiron and Dionysus were helping too. Percy was swirling water from a nearby creek towards the cabin. But the worst part was that it was Greek fire. This thing wasn't gonna go out any time soon. I knew who did this. And I was going to beat the shit out of him.

I fell to my knees and screamed.

"_**CONNERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!**_" I yelled at the top of my lungs.

Some people looked at me but within a few seconds their attention was back to the cabin. The only person who looked at me was Katie who was crying. She ran past me and went into the meadow. Beyond that was a steep cliff with a drop of 100 feet.

"Katie!" I yelled as I ran towards her.

I caught up with her as she was standing on the cliff.

"Travis you bastard! How could you? HOW COULD YOU?" She cried.

"I didn't!"

"Oh really? Who did? Who did it Travis?" She yelled as tears ran down her cheeks.

"It was Connor, I swear!"

"Is this revenge on him? What did he even do? You savage!" She yelled.

"He's a jerk and called you a slut! HE set the cabin on fire!" I desperately told her.

"I don't care! Go die! Jump off the cliff for all I care!" she yelled at me.

And then I must've won the Stupidest Person of the Year Award because I jumped off the cliff into the swirling and inky black waters below me. As the wind howled behind me, Katie shrieked

"TRAVIS! NO!"

…

I couldn't see. I couldn't breathe. I couldn't hear. I couldn't do much. I burst the surface of the water. It was raining and the wind was deafening. I could see the glowing light of the Greek fire from here. Katie ran away from the cliff, which sucked because I was drowning. It was the middle of a storm. Man I was stupid. I saw Katie come back with Percy, who jumped into the water. That was last thing I saw before I went under for good.

I woke up in a bed.

"Katie!" I stammered. I still though I was under water for a sec before I realized I was in the infirmary.

I looked to my side and I saw Percy and Katie.

"Hey Travis." Katie said.

"Katie, I didn't set the cabin on fire, it was Connor! And I only beat him up because he's been trash talking you for 8 years!" I said.

"I know, and I'm sorry I yelled at you." She apologized.

"Where's Connor? I'm gonna go beat him up again!" I growled. All of the anger returned to me.

"No you're not. Connor didn't set the cabin on fire. It was Randy!"

"_What_?" I asked.

"Apparently Randy was mad because you guys thought he sucked at pranks and he heard about Connor's idea so he tried it. Don't worry. Chiron is going to banish Randy to California. Says there's another place that might take him."

"Oh. Sorry I jumped off a cliff. Also thanks for saving me Percy."

"No prob." He said.

"Travis, are you going to come to Percy's ToD next week?"

"I guess." I said.

"I'm going. See you there." She told me.

Katie's going. KATIE'S GOING.

HOLY SHIT.

I've gotta go.

_**Author's note- **__Thanks for reading! Hoped you liked it and like Tratie! My next story will be a ToD that I've been working on for like 20 days. It's actually the first story I've started making. So the ACTUAL Tratie will happen there. Will they get together? Will Travis's cliff jumping be for nothing? Will Randy strike back? No he won't Randy was just a shitty onetime thing XD. Get the Camp Jupiter reference though? Anyway, review and fav, thanks!_


End file.
